Alpha Hunters Union
by Kevyn MFTL
Summary: Kevin is one of the 10,000 gamers who bought the latest virtual reality game, Sword Art Online. Unfortunately, the game isn't what anyone expected. When Kevin and his sister find out that they are stuck in the game, what will they do? This does not follow Kirito, or any of the other characters. I do not own Sword Art Online. I only own the OC's
1. Creating the Guild

**AN: Hey, there! This is my first Fanfiction and I'm very happy with how the first chapter turned out. If you haven't watched SAO, this may be a little confusing for you, but read anyways, because I'm sure you'll understand it soon enough. Please give me any feedback you have! It will be immensely appreciated. ^.^ Please enjoy the read!**

Chapter One - Creating the Guild

Kevin had been waiting weeks to get the new virtual reality game, Sword Art Online. It was said to be the biggest game of all time, as well as the best. His sister, Stephie, had been chosen to be one of the one thousand people to be a beta tester for the new game. Thanks to her, Kevin was able to order a copy of the game. It was in high demand, but Stephie was able to persuade the people at Nervegear, the producers of SAO, to allow Kevin to buy one, even though they were sold out. Stephie, of course, was given a free copy for having been one of the beta testers.

Finally, after a day of waiting, the sixteen year old boy heard the knock on the door.

"Coming!" He shouted with excitement at the door. He opened it to see his sister. Her dark black hair was up in a bun like she always had it during work. "Did it come yet?"

"You bet," Stephie said. She handed Kevin the package that she had picked up from the post office. "The servers are up today, so let's begin!"

Kevin made happy, little noises as he opened the box. He took out an object that appeared to be a helmet with a black visor on the front. "Hey, Stephie, this is my first time using Nervegear. Can you explain it to me?"

"Of course. I'm always happy to help my clueless little brother," she said with a big smile. Kevin shot her an icy stare. However, his sister simply laughed at him for that. "Well, it's actually quite simple. Plug the USB into your laptop, then put on the helmet thing and say 'Link start'. It uses microwave things or something to make you see the virtual reality stuff. Sorry I'm not being scientific about it. I really don't know all that much."

Kevin put on the helmet and closed his eyes. "See you in the game, Sis."

The streets were busy in the town of Beginnings. Kevin casually walked up and down the streets, looking for a good armor shop. Everyone started out with a good amount of money, a set of boring, dull clothes, and a weapon of their own choice. Kevin felt silly walking around wearing weak armor with a giant sword strapped onto his back. He eventually gave up looking for a high quality store and entered the next one he saw. He walked over to the armor and weapon section to find an excellent array of armor, as well as a confused looking, burly man, staring at the armor selection. The man sighed.

"Something wrong?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah. I have no idea what armor to get." He said solemnly.

"I can help you with that. My sister was one of the beta testers and she sorta taught me everything she knows. I can help you find whatever armor will be perfect for your needs." Kevin spent the next half hour discussing the different types of weapons and armor to his new friend, Henry. They both purchased some cheap, lightweight armor that would be great to train in.

"Thanks so much for your help," he said as Kevin handed over the Col (currency in SAO) to the shopkeeper. Henry seemed reluctant to leave. "Hm... Originally, I was going to go to the training yards on the other side of town, but you've been so helpful. Would it be too much to ask if I can tag along with you?" He asked. Then quickly added, "Just for a little while... If that's okay?"

Kevin was amused at the thought of this muscular man _tagging along _with him. "You know, I am starting a guild. I'd be more than happy if you joined."

"A guild?"

"A guild is a group of players who go through dungeons, complete quests, and try to get to the 100th floor. I'm currently the only member of my guild, the Alpha Hunters Union. So what do you say? Will you join?"

"Of course I will. Thanks so much!"

"It's really no problem. Just don't muck up the reputation of our guild. You're part of a team now."

"Right! You have Henry in your ranks now. The enemy will fear us, and everyone else will revere us!" Henry exclaimed with much enthusiasm.

"Let's go over to the training yards so that I can show you how to use that sword and shield." They made their way across town to the training yards. It was completely empty except for the dummies, and a girl with short, red hair, who was attacking a dummy with quick jabs from a rapier.

"Who's she?" Henry asked quietly.

"I dunno. Let's go find out." They leisurely walked over to the girl. "Hi there! My name is Kevin, and this here is Hen-"

"That's nice," the girl said with a curt attitude not taking her eyes off the dummy.

"Those are some nice moves. Maybe you wanna join my guil-"

"No, thanks. I'm fine." She interrupted again. Not taking a break from jabbing the dummy.

"A soloer, eh? Well in this game, that is not a very good tactic." Kevin had finally gotten a full sentence in before getting interrupted. "You should really-"

"Don't talk to me about tactics! I happen to be a skilled tactician." This time she had stopped and was facing Kevin. The tip of her sword was pointing in Kevin's direction. "Tell you what. If you manage to defeat me in a duel, I'll join your guild. If I defeat you, you have to leave me alone."

"It's a deal!" Kevin was happy the fighting would get to start. It was his first battle, but he already knew the techniques from his sister. "Henry, step back." An invisible wall appeared around Kevin and the girl. "So what's your name?"

"Lisa. How about yourself?"

"Kevin. Now let's do this."

The trio was now walking towards the to to look for a place to dine. The battle took a while, and it was now afternoon.

"I still can't believe you beat me..." Lisa said with such displeasure that Kevin shot her one of his famous icy stares.

"I still can't believe you have no manners whatsoever." Kevin muttered. Henry chuckled whenever the two of them spoke. He found it downright hysterical that the two teens did not get along.

Once they reached the diner, they all sat in a booth. Kevin, of course, sat next to Henry, rather than by the "stupid and immature" Lisa.

"So if we're going to be in this guild together, I think there should be a few rules. Number one, we all carry the name of the guild, so don't break any laws. Reputation in huge here. Number two, don't recruit anyone without first coming to me, the leader. Number three, we split all the rewards of any quest to all members who participated in it evenly. And uh... Yeah, I think that's good." Kevin said. He was happy having the authority for once in his life.

"We should have a guild base." Lisa said with a drab expression on her face. Henry seemed to be joyful with the idea of a base.

"Already on it. Once we get to a higher floor, my sister, Stephie, is going to start her own inn. She said that she would make a secret basement where I can keep my highest ranking officials. As for right now, we'll all have to stay at random inns."

"Wait, what'd you mean _once we get the a higher floor_?" Henry asked. Lisa muttered a rude comment regarding Henry's wits.

"Well, the objective of this game is to get to floor 100. The higher the floor, the more difficult battles and quests will get. Only the better players, the wealthier players, will be higher. Therefore, they will be able to pay Stephie more money." Kevin explained.

"Oh, I get it now!"

After a long pause, Kevin finally spoke. "I think that concludes this guild meeting."

"Sounds good. I'm going to go. I have chores in real life. See you around!" Henry opened his menu. It showed up as a hologram in front of him. "What the... Hey, Kevin where is the logout button?"

Kevin leaned over to look. "Hm... It isn't there. I don't know. Maybe it's just a bug. It _is _just the first day. They will probably shut down the servers to fix it up in no time."

"Yeah, You're probably right." Henry said without feeling very reassured.

"In the meantime, how about you two meet my sister?"

The trio found there way to Stephie, who was at a small, cheap inn. They had discussed the rules with Stephie and she agreed to them all. She also said that she would help them get quests, but she wouldn't join them. She had no intention of fighting and needed her time to work at her future inn. She also said that she would make them all some sort of matching mark to distinguish Alpha Hunters from anyone else.

They were in the middle of a conversation when they all suddenly teleported to the town square., where the creator of SAO appeared. Their avatars had all mysteriously been changed to their real life bodies. Kevin hadn't changed much; however Lisa and Henry had. Henry turned out to be a thirteen year old that wasn't at all muscular. And Lisa's short, curly, red hair turned into long, straight, blond hair that went down to her waist. Throughout a long speech,, everyone was told that it was no mistake that no one could log out. He made it so that the only way to get back to the real world was to complete the game. Or in other words, get past all 100 floors. If they die in the game, they die in real life. And if the Nervegear helmet gets taken off, it will send fatal microwaves through the brain. Kevin took that moment to thank god that he lived alone with his sister.

Once the creator left, everyone was falling apart. People were crying and screaming. Kevin was speechless. Lisa was in tears. Henry was trying desperately to wake up Stephie, who had fainted at the terrifying news. They were all exhausted so the made their way for the inn. They all took a long rest while the news sunk in...

**Well, that's it for Chapter One. I hope you liked it, and just another reminder, please review with any and all feedback, good or bad. It doesn't matter.**


	2. The Thief

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online. I only own the OC's that you see throughout the story.**

When Kevin woke up, Henry was equipping his armor and sword on the other side of the room.

"Damn... So this _is_ real," Kevin said aloud. "Where are you going?" Henry's back had been turned to Kevin. It was odd seeing Henry as a child, rather than a large man like his old avatar. He turned around and looked Kevin in the eye. His bright blue eyes were like a fierce ocean of determination. Kevin had never seen such emotion in just a person's eyes.

"I'm going out to train. I won't be back until lunch time." His voice spoke with even more determination than his eyes showed.

"Wait! That's not a good idea! We need to stick together right now. Before anyone leaves, we should have a meeting and decide what to do with the information we got yesterday. Please wait!" Kevin pleaded. He was still extremely scared about what they had been told the night before. He still tried his best to not show any fear. He had a feeling that he would be the one to hold their group together.

"Kevin..." Henry said quietly. He looked down at the floor in a slightly irritated manner. "The only way to get out of this is to beat the stupid game. We need to train so that we can save everyone. I won't sit here while others are risking their lives!"

"Henry!" Kevin shouted. "How can you be so naïve? Be smart about this! Just wait for us to talk about this! You'd have to be extremely dense to go out alone anyways. Who knows what kind of monsters might ambush you! This isn't just a game. You're putting your life on the line with every move you make."

Henry fell to his knees and put his face in his hands. "I'm sorry," he sobbed. "I'm just... I'm scared I guess. I don't want anyone to die, and I don't want to die."

Kevin let out a sigh of relief. Henry wouldn't be going anywhere. "It'll be okay. We'll figure a way out of this. It's okay to cry, you know? Everyone is emotional. Especially right now. I'm gonna go next door and wake the girls."

Kevin exited the room and took a single stride across the hall where he knocked on the door. A moment later, the door was swiftly opened by Stephie. She quickly put a finger to her lips and pointed to a sleeping Lisa inside. She stepped out to the hallway and silently closed the door.

"We're holding a meeting to decide what to do. Go wake Lisa and we'll meet back up in my room." Kevin whispered.

I have to wake her up?" Stephie complained. "I don't really know her that well. How about you wake her, and I'll be waiting in your room?"

Before Kevin had time to object, his sister was in the other room, leaving him alone in the hallway. Kevin silently went into the girls' room and sat on the bed across from Lisa. _How am I supposed to wake her up? She already doesn't like me, and she was really shaken last night. More than the others._ Kevin mused. _She'll probably hurt me if I wake her up... Ugh, Stephie, you're going to pay for this._ He took a step towards Lisa's bed and just as he was about to nudge her shoulder, she rolled over, facing the dark haired boy.

Her blond hair was in a disaster of tangles and knots, probably from all her restless sleeping. But in the dimly lit room, Kevin could still see her pretty face. He stood there and just watched her breathe. _She's so peaceful... _He thought to himself. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Lisa fluttered open her big brown eyes.

"Huh?" She murmured sleepily. "Oh, Kevin... It's you..." She spoke in a sad tone, rather than a degrading one as though she had just woken up from a bad dream to see that she was living a nightmare. "So this is all real then." Tears began to dribble down her cheeks as she sat up. "We're really... Stuck here."

Kevin was bewildered and wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't expecting her to act like _this._ He gently put his hand on Lisa's shoulder and said, "Everything will be okay. We're gonna figure this out. We're all going to get out alive."

Lisa openly weeped. She dove into Kevin, her head bashing his collar bone. "Promise me! You have to promise me we'll make it back! I don't want to die here! Please!" she squeaked in between her sobs. Kevin stood there, speechless, as Lisa continued to cry on him, holding him in a tight embrace. He tried to hug her back, but only succeeded in making the situation more awkward by patting her back. "I promise." He said. The promise was not only for Lisa, but also for himself. At that moment, he vowed to take care of his sister, and his friends. He'd make sure they all stayed alive.

"Hey! What's taking so long?" Henry shouted through the closed door.

Kevin pulled away from Lisa and shouted back, "We'll be there in a second!" Kevin was hapy there wasn't too much light. The darkness hid his red cheeks.

Lisa looked up at him and asked, "Where are we going?"

Kevin saw the shine in her beautiful eyes and smiled. "Just a quick guild meeting to decide what we're going to do.

***A Couple Hours Later***

After a meeting of much debate, the guild came up with a plan that satisfied all members. They wouldn't be on the front lines, like Henry wanted, but the would go up floors every few weeks. In the meantime, they would just survive and take quests. Kevin had changed is mind about having a famous guild. Who knows what would happen if word got out that they had the best guild.

"Okay, so first, I will go around the city and get information on about whether or not any of this is even true, seeing as we still have no proof," Kevin said at the end of the meeting. "Henry, you can go book us another night at this inn. We'll meet back up in an hour or so, and then we can train."

"I'm going with you, Kevin," Lisa sad. She had been clinging to his arm throughout the whole morning.

"All right. Let's move out," Kevin said as he ushered everyone out to do their jobs.

A few minutes of walking, and Kevin and Lisa were passing over a bridge. Lisa stepped over to the side and looked out at the dried up river that ran through the City of Beginnings. "You know, know that I have had some time to calm down," she said in a serene attitude. "I really don't think it would be so bad to live here. I mean, I don't want to... but it wouldn't be the worst thing."

"Hey, that's the spirit. You're righ-" Kevin was cut off by a scream.

"Help! Is someone there? Hel-" the voice hollered.

"Shut up!" a different, deeper voice yelled.

Kevin exchanged a glance with Lisa. "Under the bridge!" he said as he finally realized where the voices came from. They both jumped over the side of the short bridge. It wasn't a very high bridge, which was good for Kevin and Lisa. Directly under the bridge, there was a woman in tattered clothes. Her hands were tied behind her back and her mouth was gagged. The brunette tried to scream for help, but couldn't manage anything save for some muffled noises. The large man in front of her pulled back his short hair and turned to face Kevin and Lisa.

"W-what's going on here?" Kevin yelled at the scary man. It was almost unnatural how large he was.

Kevin's question seemed to only anger him. "You've interrupted my play time. I have to kill you now!" He drew his two-handed sword from the sheath on his back. The blade shimmered a golden color in the sunlight. It was practically glowing.

"Lisa," Kevin hastily whispered. "You have to go help that girl. I'll take on this guy." There was no fear in his voice; however, Lisa could tell by looking into his dark eyes that he was frightened. Lisa was also scared, but she said nothing. She ran around the large man, staying as far away as possible. She quickly helped the woman get untied. Kevin ran forward, drawing his own two-handed sword. The huge weapons clashed immediately. The man easily over-powered Kevin, pushing him to the ground. Kevin cursed and thought to himself, _Fine then. If I can't over-power him... I'll just have to be too fast for him._ Kevin rose to his feet and began his second assault. This time, he used quick swings and jabs. Just as he thought he was getting somewhere, that he might win this, he realized the large man was blocking every single swing of his blade. Kevin leaped back, panting. _Damn it! I am weaker than him, I'm slower than him, his sword is so much better than mine! How am I supposed to defeat him!_

The next few seconds happened quickly. First, the man's gleaming sword dove forward, piercing Kevin's stomach. Not even a second went by before he noticed his HP bar wasn't going down. That's when he remembered something he had read in the manual. He took the man's confusion to his advantage. Kevin wildly swung his sword at the man's sword arm, slicing right through it. The hand let go of the sword in Kevin's stomach, and he pulled it out, pointing it at the one armed man.

"No one can be hurt inside a town or city," Kevin said with a faint smile. "Leave now, and I won't pluck you clean of everything you have and leave you outside to die!"

Much to Kevin's relief, the man obeyed and ran for his life, still not understanding what had happened.

"Kevin!" Lisa screamed. "Are you okay?"

Kevin replied with a simple chuckle.

"Sweetheart," a woman's voice said. Lisa turned around to look at the brunette they had just saved. "This is a game. There is no pain. And his HP is fine too... Anyways, thank you so much for saving me. Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

Kevin and Lisa looked at each other. "Yeah," Kevin said. "About what that guy last night said... The creator guy... Was it all true? I mean, I know we can't log out, but we still don't have proof that we die or anything."

"That's not true. I have proof. I saw someone get killed this morning by a small monster. He never respawned. And I doubt that he would lie about this anyways. We might as well just do as he says. All he wants is for us to beat the game."

"Oh... I see," Kevin relied with sorrow.

"We still haven't introduced ourselves," Lisa broke the silence. "I'm Lisa and this is Kevin."

"Howdy," She said with a smile. "I'm Alison. Hey, how about you meet me at Stella's Spectacular Restaurant this evening. I'll treat you guys to the best meal you'll ever have!"

Kevin happily agreed to the idea of having a meal. Not to mention a tasty one.

"Well, we better get going. We have to meet up with the other members of our guild," Lisa said.

"You're in a guild? How exciting! Bring the other members to dinner tonight! I'd love to meet them."

Lisa looked at her with a frown. "Are you sure? That place is expensive enough as it is. Do you really have the money for five people to eat there?"

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that. I have... my own means of affording to do expensive things." she replied before walking back to town.

***Later***

Kevin was gleefully inspecting his new sword as he and Lisa passed through the main part of the city. It was heavier than his other one, but much fancier. It's strength was off the charts too! "This must've been a rare drop from a high level monster!"

"Who cares about that! I don't think Alison will be able to pay for all five of us. We should get some money in case she needs it."

"Lisa, don't judge people by their looks! Have faith in her. She did say that she had her own means of getting the money."

***That Night***

"Here we are," Stephie said as the group approached the fancy restaurant. When they walked in they saw chandeliers over every table, glowing with a dull blue light. There weren't many people in the place. In fact, Kevin couldn't see anyone other than them.

"Oh good!" Alison appeared as if from no where. "You all made it in one piece!" She smiled at Kevin. Stephie automatically felt a strong dislike towards this woman. She wore a bright red dress that was adorned with shining gems of different shades of red. Around her neck was a ruby necklace. Her eyes were shadowed in a dark red. All the blue lights contrasted wonderfully with Alison's red outfit.

"Wow! How could you affor-" Lisa was cut off when Kevin jabbed her in the side with is elbow.

"Well, we're all here." Kevin said. "Let's eat."

They found a place to sit, which was very easy, and ate the food in peace. In SAO eating food wasn't really a necessity. However, sometimes people got hungry and felt the need to ate. Most food tasted bland, yet if someone had a high enough cooking skill, the food they made could taste splendid. After the meal an NPC came to collect the Col (Money in SAO pretend you didn't read gold in the previous chapter). 1,000 Col for the meal. Lisa got very nervous now. That was a ton of money... There's no way anyone could afford this! Alison took out five bags from her storage and left them on the table. Lisa curiously looked inside one of them to find a load of Col.

"Where'd you get all this money!?" Lisa blurted out.

"Oh, you know..." Alison replied. "I steal it."

"You're a thief?" Kevin asked in surprise. "We could use a thief in the AHU. Hey, do you wanna join us?"

"Kevin! I really don't think-"

Alison interrupted Stephie when she said, "That would be awesome!"

Kevin and the group led Alison to the inn they were staying at as Kevin explained everything about their guild. Stephie pouted as they walked. She clearly didn't want this woman in the guild, yet Kevin ignored that fact. When they got back to the inn, Alison checked into her own room and the group all went to sleep. _Tomorrow should be fun,_ Kevin thought. _We're going to move out and head to the next city. I hope we don't run into any trouble..._

**A/N: Firstly, I'd like to thank the people that read and liked my story, especially the ones who left reviews. Please follow their lead and let me know what you think of my story so far! I probably won't be posting Chapter 3 for a while. I just started reading the light novels and I'm learning a lot of little facts that are contradicting what I've written already, so please bear with me. I haven't exactly brainstormed what's gonna happen yet either. Also, please tell me how you felt about the fight scene. Because it was hard to write, and if it wasn't good I won't waste anymore time on those :P. Thanks again, and enjoy your morning/day/evening.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN: Well here is chapter 3. I tried to make it more humorous for everyone, but I think I failed. :/ It's also a short chapter. You can all blame my school. I have no time for anything and it is ridiculously hard to find enough time to even type this chapter, let alone come up with any good ideas. Especially since my inspiration for this story is dying away quickly. I'll try to keep it alive, but I might just end it for a while and come back to it eventually. I'd also like to thank my friend Tifer who helped Beta this chapter. Thanks Tifer!**

"Let me go!" Kevin yelled into the darkness. "Untie me now!"

"I can't let you go yet," his captor said with no emotion. "You know what you need to do."

"I'll never do that! I won't!" Kevin struggled to break free from the rope and blindfold.

"Do it now... or else." The voice spoke. Kevin managed to slip the blindfold off, and saw a figure in the dark room coming closer. The figure took something out that resembled the shape of a knife and took yet another step closer.

"I don't care what you do to me! I won't apologize! I regret nothing!" Kevin screamed at the figure, which was coming closer.

"You leave me no choice… You must feel my wrath!" The figure leaped out of the shadows. Kevin's attacker, now recognized as Henry, began to assault the black haired boy. He held a single feather and assaulted Kevin's face with it. Kevin continued to giggle at the ticklish feeling.

"No-ha-ha- p-please s-stooOOAHAHAHHA!" kevin pleaded at Henry to stop.

"This is your punishment for eating my cake! I won't stop until you've learned your lesson!" Henry kept on sweeping the feather across Kevin's face. Then there was a quiet click and the lights in the room it up. The two boys turned towards the door to see Stephie staring at them. Her eyes red with rage.

"Would you two quit horsing around!?" The girl screeched. "We have things to do. The customers keep coming and I cannot keep attending to everyone's needs on my own. I have no time to deal with immature, little, children. Henry, go down to the lobby and monitor the bar. Kevin, I want you to put on a clean apron and start taking people's orders." The two boys were paralyzed with fear. An angry Stephie could mean the death of even the strongest monster in SAO. "What are you doing!? GET A MOVE ON!"

Kevin and Henry quickly stumbled out of the door; fright was the only thing that made them move. Oh the irony.

"Why do you think she got so angry all of a sudden?" Henry asked Kevin who looked down at the younger boy.

"Well," Kevin began to reply. "Even though we may be trapped in a game, she is still a girl. It's probably just her time of the-"

"KEVIN!" Stephie screamed at him through a closed door. "IF YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE, I WILL DESTROY YOU! NOW GET YOUR ** OUT THERE AND TAKE THEIR ORDERS!" and with that, the two ran faster than a cheetah and rocket combined, leaving clouds of dust in their tracks.

It had been a year and a half since the game had begun. The Alpha Hunters Union slowly progressed until they made it to the 50th floor. They had set up their base of operations at an inn that Stephie had bought. It was a three story building, the first floor was a pub/lobby and the second and third floors were empty rooms for the players. In the center of the lobby was a small room with a single entrance. The room was surrounded by the bar so that no one would enter. The door to the room had 5 different locks, a 3 digit combination, a voice recognition center, a finger print scanner, a retinal scanner, and finally a 10 digit password. Inside the room was the main base for the AHU. It contained a small TV, a couch and boxes that contained an unrealistic amount of weapons, armor, and items.

They decided to have the inn placed in the grand city of Algade. Well… "grand" may be the wrong word. It wasn't a classy city, but it was certainly the biggest one that anyone had come across. It was a stuffy city to say the least. There were many people, NPC (non-player characters) and real people living or working there. Stephie enjoyed the city unlike Kevin, who would have much preferred a desolate area on the side of a mountain.

Although the AHU was not the most famous guild, they had become more powerful than even most of the Beaters (players like Stephie who had the chance to beta SAO. They were hated for having had more experience. Most of the Beaters had immediately gone ahead in the game, leaving the beginners to struggle and die. That would be why they are so hated. They were also very seasoned players that no one would want to get in a tangle with.). In fact, each member of the AHU (excluding Alison, who left shortly after joining) had fought the famous and esteemed Lightning Flash Asuna. She was part of the best guild in all of SAO. However, every time one of them challenged Asuna, they were quickly defeated. Only once did Kevin almost defeat the spectacular Asuna, but in the end, Kevin was defeated. Kevin continually challenged the pretty girl and was continually defeated. Over time, the AHU and Asuna had built a strong friendship.

"Lisa," Kevin sighed dreamily. "How are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Lisa smiled awkwardly. Lisa was lying down on the couch in the base of the pub and hardly noticed that Kevin was practically lying on top of her. Not that she minded... Wait, when did Kevin become so attractive in her eyes? His own eyes were sparkling, plus his hair was more attractive and MUCH silkier than she remembered.

Kevin leaned in close; their bodies were but an inch from touching. "Lisa~," Wow, every time he said her name she felt tingly inside. "I want you to kiss me..." He leaned in closer their lips were merely a hair away from each other, but then all of a sudden Lisa's entire world began to shake. An earthquake!? Then a voice spoke in the back of her mind. "Lisa, Lisa, Lisa," The voice said. Suddenly, her eyes shot open and she realized that Kevin, the regular one, not the dreamy one, was shaking her awake and telling her to wake up. But she was still in confusion. Seeing Kevin's face right after that dream gave her the creeps. She pushed Kevin aside, causing him to hit the ground with a solid 'THUMP' and ran clean out of the room, leaving the door wide open. She continued to run out of the inn and into the streets of Algade. Henry, who was very nearly knocked over by the hysterical girl when she ran out of the room, peeked inside doorway and smirked "What'd you do this time?"

"I. Have. No. Idea..." Kevin replied slowly, trying to figure out what had happened.

"I know!" Henry said excitedly. "Maybe it is just Lisa's time of the mon-"

"HENRY, I WILL DESTROY YOU AS WELL IF YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE! I DON'T CARE HOW YOUNG YOU ARE, I WILL SLAY YOU!" Stephie warned angrily from the floor above.

Kevin spoke in a small, frightened voice, "I didn't think that voices could travel through a ceiling..."

The two boys laughed a little but were interrupted when Asuna walked through the doors of the inn with an anger written all over her face. Lisa hobbled behind her, holding onto her armor. "Kevin! Did you really make a move on Lisa!?" She yelled, allowing the seven customers at the bar to hear.

Kevin stared awkwardly at the two girls, dumbstruck, not know what to say. After a long silence Kevin managed to spit out, "FIRSTLY, no. I didn't. Secondly… SHUT UP, ASUNA! I don't need the whole world thinking I'm a perv."

"But Kevin, you are." Asuna countered. This was their relationship. Even though Asuna was a on a different level of badassness, Kevin still thought of her as his rival, so they often exchanged witty banter at one another.

"That's it! Outside. We are gonna duel! If I win, you have to admit that I am not a pervert and you are!"

"Sure, and if I win, you must go to the town center and declare that you are a big giant perverted... um..." Asuna tried to think of a mean name that would embarrass Kevin. "Pickle!"

Kevin agreed. They walked outside and went a half mile away from the inn. Asuna quickly defeated Kevin.

"Okay, let's go back to the inn now," Henry, who had followed them and watched the battle, said. "Stephie mentioned something this morning about wanting to talk to you, Asuna.

Kevin glanced over at Lisa who was already staring at him. She quickly looked away and hid behind Asuna. "I never made a move at you, Lisa!" He insisted, causing the group to laugh.

**AN: Oops.. I guess I already have an author's note.. :/ Oh well. Anyways, I hope you all liked the chapter. Reviews will keep the story alive by the way. Tell me what is good, what is bad, what you want, what you don't want, and any ideas for the story. Anything and everything is helpful!**

**Thank you again, Tifer, for being a great help with the story. ^.^**


End file.
